1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with an actuating device having a base part and a part which can be moved and is coupled to the base part in a manner such that it can pivot about the pivot axis, and having a driving device which has a cable which can be wound up on a cable drum to drive the movement of the part which can be moved.
2. Description of the Related Art
An actuating device of this type is known in a motor vehicle, the part which can be moved being a flap which can be moved from an open position into a closed position counter to the force of a piston-cylinder assembly by means of a cable device which can be driven by electric motor. The movement of the flap in the opening direction takes place by the ejection force of the piston-cylinder assembly and is therefore not actively controlled.